I Love You Still
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Random TalaxBryan at school. Bryan likes to remind Tala of his negative traits...


**Disclaimer:** own nothing! Nothing!

**Warnings: **Uhh, boys kissing boys? I must warn you that this is random and meaningless and might not 'fit' into the original beyblade storyline as both blitzkreig boys are at school. Also, probably major OOC-ness.

**nanananana**

It happened suddenly. One moment everyone was still as statues, some even sleeping, and the next the bell had rung. The second that the noise issued forth the students all jerked back into consciousness and movement, stumbling out of the classroom while simultaneously shoving their belongings into their backpacks.

The noise had jolted him out of his daze, and after quickly throwing his math book into his book bag, he began shoving his way through the queue that was dissipating through the door. The students were talking and grumbling as they joined the mass of bodies surging through the hallways, attempting to shut their bags so as to prevent anything from falling out. Trying to be patient with the slow moving traffic, he gave a weary sigh. His bag's strap felt uncomfortable on his shoulder, causing him to attempt to fix its position and accidentally smack some poor soul in the process. Apologizing monotonously, he neared the stairway doors and pushed through, before descending to the floor below. The throng of students moving both up and down considerably slowed down that process, and the few students who had taken a fancy to take residency on some of the steps further complicated the matter. Cursing them mentally, he sighed in relief when finally he found himself in front of his physics classroom. There were a lot less students milling about now.

There were footsteps behind him, and somebody chuckled.

"You look like you were trampled on."

"Pretty much," he grumbled, straightening his clothes and not bothering to turn around. Grabbing hold of the door handle, he pulled it open and entered the classroom, the other in tow. They both made their way to their seats, which happened to be side by side at the very back of the classroom.

Dropping into his seat, he cried, "I hate school!"

His friend sat much more gracefully, smirking, "Don't we all?"

Turning his head to look at the other now, his eyes narrowed, "I thought you told me that you didn't mind school?"

"I don't, Tala. Usually. I got called down to Cockroach's today."

Grinning at the name given to their principal, Mr. Roach, he said, "Yeah, I heard that. What did you do Bryan?"

Bryan shrugged, "Not much. Apparently Garland's nose mysteriously broke and he decided to blame it on me."

Stifling a laugh, Tala eyed him incredulously, "What did _he_ do?"

"Said something I didn't like."

But before Tala could interrogate him further, their physics teacher cleared her throat loudly, demanding silence. The students stopped their various activities and granted her their attention.

"Well, as I'm sure you all know by now, you were supposed to have a test tomorrow. However, after speaking with the science department, we have decided to move it to Thursday. In other words, tomorrow is your review day, not today," she announced.

"So what are we going to do today?" Somebody questioned.

"Can we go down to the pitch, Mrs? The seniors are playing Rose West," another person piped up.

"As tempting as that is, no; we're not going to be watching any soccer game today," Mrs. Rivard said, smiling at the protests, "We are, however, taking notes! That is just as exciting, yes?" She laughed at the groans of her class, and began setting up the overhead as everyone pulled out their notebooks and writing utensils in defeat. The lights were soon turned off as the shuffling died down, and the class began taking notes on Forces and Motion in the dim room. Mrs. Rivard started explaining the lesson, but Tala tuned her out. He dropped his head onto his folded arms and closed his eyes.

Bryan nudged him, "Aren't you going to get the notes?"

"Get them from you later," he mumbled, opening his eyes to see his friend shrug and direct his attention back to the front.

He turned his eyes down to look at the cover of his notebook, which lay on the side of his table, and inwardly smiled as he caught sight of the word 'Arrogant'. Letting his eyes travel along the page, he came across much more words written spontaneously and messily, in every medium imaginable. A glaring red called out 'Idiotic', while a huge smudged marker-black said 'Sulky'. Beside it, written in pencil, was 'Indifferent'. Beside that, 'Careless' in blue, under it 'Moody' also in red. 'Rebellious', 'Stubborn', 'Selfish', 'Ego-centric', 'Vain', 'Unpunctual', 'Silly', and 'Suspicious' followed in random order. 'Reckless', 'Calculating', 'Temperamental', 'Inefficient', 'Evil', 'Sadistic', 'Ignorant', 'Unimaginative', 'Disorganized', 'Unmotivated', 'Biased', 'Impatient', 'Demanding', 'Cold', 'Irresponsible', 'Self-centred', 'Insane'. He grinned and stopped reading.

Ever since the start of the semester and therefore their shared lesson, Bryan had taken it upon himself to write a negative personality trait of Tala's on the redhead's notebook. Usually, it related to their experience in the class. Tala remembered quite well the day he had stumbled on his way to his desk, the physics book he'd been carrying then being flung from his hand. After retrieving it and sitting down with a huff, he found Bryan pulling out the notebook and writing a big 'Clumsy' in permanent blue marker on it. The other had smirked at his glare and continued rummaging in his own bag.

Eyeing the lilac-haired boy fondly now, Tala watched as Bryan wrote down the notes from the overhead, looking up every now and then and apparently drinking in every word their teacher uttered. As Mrs. Rivard slowed down to further explain a concept to a couple of confused students, Bryan turned his head and looked at him. Their eyes met, and Tala felt a warm feeling inside. The other smirked and brought his hand toward Tala, still clutching his pen. His eyes lowered as he sought an empty space on the cover of Tala's notebook before writing, in capital letters, 'LAZY'. Tala was about to object when Bryan's hand moved to another clear space and wrote, in a small but clear font, 'I still love you'. He stared at the black words for a moment before realizing what Bryan truly meant. Gaping and looking up, he noticed that the other was looking apprehensive now, and, not knowing what else to do, he grabbed Bryan's hand and gently entwined their fingers. His heart beat rapidly as his friend looked surprised for a moment, before relaxing and sending him a smile.

Tala knew he was also smiling, feeling butterflies flutter rapidly in his stomach at the touch. Bryan lifted their entangled hands and mockingly pressed them to his chest, right above his heart, without looking at him before letting go to continue note-taking.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of their school day, Tala was once again jerked out of his daze. This time, however, his trance had been for a completely different reason. Haphazardly throwing everything into his bag, he grabbed Bryan and dragged him out of the class, ignoring his protests. Only once they were outside the school and out of the way of the crowds by the side of the building did he stop, his hold relaxing. He let go of the other and turned to face him.

"I hope you meant that, because," he started, and kissed him hard.

He felt Bryan smiling against his lips and felt arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. They pulled back soon afterward, their lips parting slowly. Opening his eyes, Tala found Bryan's lilac orbs staring at him intensely but gently.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that," he confessed, and Tala laughed.

"Why did you break Garland's nose, Bryan?"

"I told you," Bryan stated.

"What did he say?" Tala questioned.

"Something I didn't like." Bryan was smirking again.

Tala sighed in exasperation, "Bryan..."

"Hmm."

"_Bryan."_

Bryan grinned, bringing his head closer and tilting it to the side, "I love hearing you say my name. Say it again."

"Bryan..." Tala started, but was cut off by said boy's lips.

The lilac haired boy kissed him deeply, his tongue roaming his mouth as he backed Tala into the wall behind him and held him captive. Tala made a small involuntary moan in the back of his throat, and Bryan began sucking on his tongue. Feeling his knees go weak, he let the combined support of the wall and the other boy hold him up. Finally, Bryan pulled back, panting, but he looked serious.

"He said he'd like a piece of your ass," he said straightforwardly and the redhead blushed.

"He did?" he questioned, having nothing better to say.

Bryan leaned in to speak into his ear, "Nobody can have a piece of your ass, Tala. You're mine." His voice was husky, and his warm breath made Tala shiver.

Tala closed his eyes and smiled. _Bryan's_. He could get used to that.

**nanananana**

Please review!


End file.
